Castle
Getting to know your Castle * You kingdom is a series of buildings with specific functions. * You will be able to build more buildings as you increase in title in the game. Your first buildings are completed during the game tutorial. At the completion of the tutorial you will have your first row of buildings. Then you will build Defenses to protect your kingdom. * Each column of buildings is defended by a district : White, Blue, & Red. The Court is connected to all three districts. * With the first two title promotion a new row of buildings will be unlocked. Buildings * Buildings are powered by the vassals placed in them. * They can be built or expanded with the Builders building. * They may be upgraded with the Workshop (available at title of Baron). * Each level of upgrade adds 5% to the total power of the vassals in the building. * Once an Build or Upgrade has been started it may be completed with gold. 1 Gold = 2 hammers for Builds or 1 Wrench for upgrades. You must have enough gold to complete in single payment. Moving vassals around * You will find a move link for individual vassals when viewing any building. * Each building has a series of buttons to help moving vassals Bring * This will allow you to pick a single vassal to move/swap into building. They will be sorted highest power to lowest factoring in bonuses from skills. Move all * Move all all vassal to a new building, moving most powerful first. Swap all * Swaps all vassals from one building to another. Always moves highest power first. Rally All * Summons your most powerful vassals to this building, swapping for ones currently in the building. This ignores all locks * Not available for the Court except by manually typing the command. Rally unlocked * Functions like rally except that it will not move any vassals from a building that is currently locked * Not available for the Court except by manually typing the command. Lock/Unlock * This is a toggle switch, when locked the building is ignored by the Rally unlocked command. * Requires Expert settings turned on from Settings/Options * Not available for the Court except by manually typing the command. Rally Talented * Rallies highest power vassals with talents to the matching building. * /rally_talented_ID where ID is the building number. * Does not rally from locked buildings. * Rallies chained vassals. Knight/Dame Buildings Court * Court can be attacked from all three defenses. /visit_0 * Any new vassal arriving in you kingdom will always appear in court. Vassals in court are Idle Vassals here are not doing much of anything. Whenever you gain a new vassal, it usually ends up here. This building can hold an unlimited number of vassals. Defenses * There are 3 defenses (White, Blue, Red) each protects the buildings in a vertical line with it. * White: /visit_1 Blue: /visit_2 Red: /visit_3 Vassals here protect this district from attacks and all vassals in buildings of this district from being seized or rescued. Defense Build Cost Builders * District: White /visit_4 * This building is capped in size, starts at 2 for Knights/Dames and goes up 1 each tile. Vassals here can ����construct new buildings or ��️expand existing ones to accommodate more vassals. Builders Build Cost School * District: Blue /visit_5 * You may educate a vassal by title up to one less than your title. * New vassals will always have starting power between the minimum for their title and max of the highest powered, recruitable vassal, you have for that title, or max for the title if you have recruitable vassals of higher title. Vassals here can ��educate the youth to join you as vassals. Market * District: Red /visit_6 * Produces gold equal to the Market Power every hour. Vassals here earn you ��gold over time. School & Market Build Cost Garrison * District: White /visit_7 * Garrison will enable the Train order, can be activated from Garrison building or the Orders menu. Training will add 1 power to an NPC. * The highest power vassal in Garrison will fill a hole in defenses if a vassal is trapped or Seized from your defense by an enemy. Vassals here can ��‍train your vassals so their ⚜️power grows. Also, if a vassal in any defenses is seized or trapped, the strongest recruitable vassal here immediately steps in as replacement. Tower * District: Blue /visit_8 * Tower will protect (10 x Tower Power) gold from raids. * Any vassal in tower will be more difficult to seize, see Combat for more details. This does not apply to rescues or liberations. Vassals here protect your hard earned ��️gold from ��raids. They are also harder to seize from you. Hospital * District: Red /visit_9 * Heal rate is calculated: * 0.5 x Hospital Power + 20 = Rate / Hour Vassals here provide medical services to your vassals, increasing the speed at which they heal their injuries over time. Garrison, Tower, & Hospital Build Cost Baron/Baroness Buildings Trapper * District: White /visit_10 * The Trapper will Trap the weakest vassal in an attacking Army on a failed Raid, Seize, Liberate, Or Conquer Attack if Trapper Power > Army power of attacking enemy. * When a vassal is trapped it is places in your court with 0 power and in chains, same as if you had seized it. Vassals here can ��trap the weakest vassal attacking you if they are stronger than the attacking army and you successfully defend that attack. Church * District: Blue /visit_11 * Church enables the Pray in the Orders page from Main Menu, the order may also be given in the Church building. * When activating Pray you pick a target vassal to pray for, that vassal will accumulate Zeal over time. * Zeal is added to the attack power of the vassal for a single attack up to the vassal's total power. * Pray will provide Zeal equal to total power in Church over 24 hours. * Rate for zeal is calculated: * Church Power / 24 = Rate / Hour * Church Power / 1440 = Rate / Minute Vassals here can ��pray for one of your vassals, filling them with ⚡️zeal, which is added as a bonus to the vassal's ⚜️power in a single attack. Workshop * District: Red /visit_12 * Each level of upgrade on a building will add 5% to the power of the vassal working in the building. This is calculated after any adjustments to vassal power (ie, talent). Vassals here can ��upgrade your buildings so they are more efficient. Trapper, Church, Workshop Build Cost Viscount/Viscountess Buildings Hideout * District: White /visit_13 * Scout Power charges over 24 hours to reach a max equal to building output power. At anytime you may spend half your current points to scout. * Scout power does not decay if not used. * See Combat for more info Vassals here recruit ��scouts to send to your rivals to gather information on your rivals or to prevent others from scouting you. Guild * District: Blue /visit_14 * The first level of Tutor from Guild will give a vassal a random skill at level 1. * Each additional Tutor will add 1 level. * Each level adds 5% to the vassals power when placed in a building that matches it's skill. * This bonus is added to the vassal before the buildings upgrade bonus is added. Vassals here can ✏️tutor your vassals to discover their talents or increase their skills. * (⚔️️️ ��1) Builders * (⚔️️ ��1) School * (⚔️️️��️1) Market * (⚔️️️ ��1) Garrison * (⚔️️️⛓1) Tower * (⚔️️️ ��1) Hospital * (⚔️️️ ��1) Trapper * (⚔️️️��️1) Church * (⚔️️️��1) Workshop * (⚔️️️ ��1) Hideout * (⚔️️️ ��1) Guild * (⚔️️️��1) Outpost Outpost * District: Red /visit_15 * Outpost provides protection from Seize attacks targeted against you, in the form of Alarm. Alarm does not protect against rescues, rebellions, or liberations. * Alarm will start to grow 5 minutes after your most recent attack. * The rate of increase is calculated: * 2 x Outpost Power / 6 = rate /hour * If you change the vassals in the building the rate will change accordingly. * Once started Alarm will rise for 6 hours. * After 6 hours it will start to decay * The rate of decay is calculated: (information needed: rate of decay would be equal to the rate of increase, but if your rate of increase changed during growth, this number varies. Equation needed.) Vassals here patrol our borders while you're not attacking, granting your defenses an ��alarm bonus against seizes. Hideout, Guild, & Outpost Build Cost Main Menu